Keira has entered Ouran
by AnimecrazyAlly27
Summary: Keira Anoyuki has enterd Ouran to escape from a home of angst and abuse. Haruhi,her best friend, introduced her to the host club while she studies there.Meanwhile, she gets acquainted with the silent,most handsome host of all.MORI/OOC. Pls enjoy!
1. Enter Keira to Ouran

Disclaimer: I don't own anything , sadly, the host club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

"I've had it with you, Keira Anoyuki! You can get the hell out of here now! "shouted a man in his early 30s while the voluptuous woman behind him smirked.

Keira had walked in on her father yet again bringing a foreign woman back home from his late night pub crawls with unknown friends .

She ran into her bedroom with tears in her eyes, her black hair streaming behind her.

She sat on the bed in her room crying with silence.

There was only one person to call at this moment of the night….

* * *

In the Fujioka residence

The phone rang in the dead of the night.

Haruhi woke up startled and picked the damn ringing device up.

"Hello? Keira? Calm down, what?" They talked for the rest of the night.

When the phone conversation ended, Haruhi pressed her forehead to the cold glass of the windowpane.

Keira was her oldest friend from middle school.

They had been there for each other forever.

Keira had once dated Arai-kun whom we have met in the episode of Karuizawa's refreshing battle.

Keira's mom had passed away just like Haruhi's too.

Only Keira's dad was the worst…He dated several women and verbally abused Keira .

If not for the financial aid he gave Keira, he would not even be considered a relative.

All her other relatives were either dead or considered missing.

She came from a family of gangsters, her father's side.

Her Irish mother's side had long ago disowned their daughter on account of marrying such a man.

Keira's mom was a dancer back then , young and foolish.

Her husband had continued cheating on her even though she was pregnant with Keira.

However, Keira had an advantage. On her deathbed, she gave her child a bank account without telling Silas, her husband.

It held all of her money as well as an ongoing offshore account she had saved all registered to Keira.

Keira never used it at all, saving it for emergencies. Now, she planned to use it for herself.

She was going to live with the Fujioka's and quit her school.

She had already applied for the scholarship and got the outstanding results. She would make it ….


	2. Introduced to the twins

Hi, everyone..Second chapter rite here!

* * *

Keira and Haruhi ran for the doors of the school, breathless.

They barely made it to class. Keira stared at the two orange haired twins who were dragging Haruhi away to her seat next to them.

Fortunately, her seat was next to Haruhi's. "Ano,are you Hikaru and Kouru?" asked Keira.

The twins stopped hugging Haruhi who was blue in the face and said "Yeah" in unison.

She giggled like a child. "I heard so much about you guys! Haruhi-chan is your toy? "

They looked at each other, clearly wondering who she was.

She smoothened the hideous yellow dress. "Sumimasen, i didn't even bother to introduce myself. I am Keira Anoyuki ,Haruhi's good friend. She wrote to me all about you guys and the Host club. I'll be studying here now..."

The twins turned their chairs at her. 'They were interested in her,' thought Haruhi. She sighed in relief.

Hikaru talked to Keira all day while Kouru payed attention.

' This girl is so different from the others..not in a Haruhi way but in her own...unique. Kyouya-senpai will love this!' thought Hikaru.

Kouru: She can see right through our 'charm' host techniques, hmmm'

They simultaneously thought' Wonder what she will say about TONO?'

(Inward chuckle)

Host Club activities

Keira breathed a little easier. Classes were over now.

Not that she didn't enjoy classes at Ouran..It was just the introductions the teachers forced her to make..She was a lot on the shy side.

As she and Haruhi walked to the building where the 3rd music room was situated, the new comer admired Ouran High School.

"Damn rich bastards..." muttered her. Haruhi smile naturally and said "I know."

Keira looked around in the beautiful school with its veil and pompadour.

'Unfortunately, I don't have short hair like Haruhi-chan's so I can't wear a boys uniform..I hate this ugly yellow thing!"Told her to Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed gaily. You'll get used to it. Lucky you won't be taken by surprise on account of their weirdness.

They opened the door and red rose petals swirled around them and they heard traditional Chinese music...

Haruhi sweat dropped like _**so**_ lll== while Keira stared at the hosts who were now dressed as ancient Chinese lords of the past times.

Around them, the girls of their school were enjoying their time with the designated hosts of their choices, talking and sipping tea or in Honey-senpai's case, devouring cake.

A blond boy with unnatural purple eyes stared at the newcomer next to his so-called 'daughter'.

But she will be offered a job in time, so no need to be rude 'll see more of her in the coming time.

She would never see it coming in time though...but she would certainly accept the offer.

The offer would come through a_** certain**_ Ootori and a _**certain**_ otaku crazy about Uki Doki Memorials.

She would just have to wait.

* * *

(A.N-Sorry I have to leave a cliffhanger...Brew your excitement,eh?)


	3. The Host club

Now time for Keira to meet the host club! FYI, this is after episode 26 but in my fanfic Haruhi still goes to the club for fun, OK? Also, this is in Keira persona.

* * *

I walked around in jeans and a Host Club shirt, passing cakes, tea and generally helping out.

I didn't mind, it was so fun! I had never done this before in my previous life in Ibaraki.

The hosts were so fake I was surprised that the girls really fell for it, especially Tamaki-senpai...Oh well, gullibility helps all of us here.

The second i walked in, Kyouya-senpai snatched me up to help because he had a lot of customers or so he said.

The host pair I was interested was Mitksuni and Takashi-senpai. Oh, sorry, Mitskuni and Takashi.

The kawaii Lolita asked me to call him and Takashi without honorifics at all 'coz "I like you, Keira-chan! Now can I have cake please? Keki, Keki! "

He was so cute I couldn't say no. "How about Takashi?" He said it was OK in a monosyllable.

They were all like Haruhi described in her phone calls and letters to me.

That reminds me, I have to compliment Haruhi on her hosting talents later.

She is completely natural like she was born for this 'job'.

Tamaki is an on-screen romantic prince but a complete idiot with a big heart off-screen.

Kyouya is a cold, cruel and totally business-like snake, but he is kinda like Tamaki if you look closely at his actions which I had fun doing.

Hikaru and Kouru are good at the tabooed brotherly love thing, but also PERFECT PRANKSTERS!

Renge-kun is not a total otaku girl, she really enjoyed being around Kyouya-senpai and seemed to be trying hard to calm down in his presence.

Mitskuni is a cute, innocent and short Loli-Shota with a large sweet tooth.

There is one host I am speechless about though...Takashi Morinozuka.

He is a silent, kind big brother to Mitskuni. He is also a heart-stopping handsome dude, with black hair spiked to perfection and a tall, lean body.

But his eyes melt me into a Keira puddle. They're black onyx, hypnotic and if you look into them, you'll fall into an abyss of never-ending happiness.

"Keira-chan, can I get some coffee here? I must feed the thirst of my beloved ladies." drawled Tamaki. He drew me out of La-La-Land and back to the real world.

Three customers fainted and the rest had heart-shaped eyes.

I wheeled the gold (real 24-carat gold) cart to them and served in beautiful Chinese pottery cups.

"Xie-Xie!" thanked Tamaki in an obviously fake Chinese accent.

I smiled and said*"Bou Yong Ker Chi!"*. He just about fainted onto a surprised girl.

"Keira-chan, you speak Chinese!" shouted Kouru as more of a statement.

I nodded. "I've been there and it sort of caught on."

"In that case, let's go!" shouted Hikaru. They forcibly dragged me to the changing room.

"NO! *Tasukete*, Haruhi!"I shouted.

Haruhi sighed and said" Excuse me ladies. Just a minute!"

The girls squealed,dazzled as she showed them her natural host smile.

She walked in the room to find the twins smiling smugly and later,Keira emerged dressed in a pink cheongsam...

* * *

Sorry if i offended any of you Mitskuni,Takashi ,Tamaki,Kyouya or Hikaru&Kouru fans !Gomen!

BTW,the 1st starred statement means "you're welcome!" in Chinese.

The 2nd one means"Help!"


	4. Takashi walks in

What is Keira wearing? Chapter 4 shows us! Keira's persona for most of the fanfic ok?

* * *

Haruhi stared at me.I was strangling the twins and in the process, ripping my flimsy dress.

Suddenly Takashi appeared out of nowhere and pushed the twins and Haruhi out of the room.

"A-Arigatou, Takashi."I said while looking at my bare feet.

I realised my cheongsam was ripped in the area on my thighs. I blushed 7 shades of red.

He handed me my clothes."Change, OK?"

I changed all over again and exited the room with Takashi to strangle those twin devils again.

Takashi/Mori's POV

Kyouya-san asked me politely to see what was going on.

I left Mitskuni to his cakes and did as he asked.

I went in only to see the twins being partially killed by a sexy girl in a cheongsam and a Haruhi with 0.o eyes staring at them.

I must admit that she was very...

**HOT! Wanting! Tempting!**

'Shut up, you stupid inner side!'

As I was saying, she looked very sweet in the pink dress.

I escorted the rest of them out of the changing room and back to the club room where they got a severe scolding from Renge-san and Kyouya-san for leaving the guests alone.

I looked at her and she looked at the floor. I told her to change out of that very **revealing** dress. She did.

I sat down on the bench while waiting for her and put my knees up and balanced my head into my 'thinking stance'.

(AN: We have seen this position in the episode of Hani-senpai's cavity, the last scene.)

'She is a really smart person to see through our host veils.' mused myself in my head.

'**Not to mention super sexy! That's why you kept checking her hot bod out since the beginning!'**

'I'm going to ignore you, inner, if you keep think violating thoughts about Keira-chan!'

'**Let me get to the point. You like her!'**

'Just because I am interested in her does not mean I LIKE HER!'

'...'

'Oh ignoring part?'

Anyway, she has black hair and eyes like mine. Hers are just more intoxicating...

She was the shy type which I prefer over Tamaki-types and I liked the friendliness she made come naturally.

I am looking forward to her longer introductions after club activities.

* * *

I know I am making Mori senpai thinking part up but this is a fanfic so _excuzez moi!_

_Next,_Keira will introduce herself._  
_


	5. Introduced to the host club

What will Keira tell the hosts now? Find out in this Chapter 5! BTW, it's back to Keira's POV now.

* * *

I cleared away the last utensils and wiped the moist sweat off my forehead.

This was just how I used to work in Umi's Teashop...

After the girls left, many of them blowing kisses, we sat down in exhaustion.

When I say we, I mean everyone except Kyouya-senpai who is busy on his laptop counting club profit and Renge-chan who has retreated in her high powered motor.

I collapsed in mid-step because I was too tired. Guess who helped me up?

Takashi. He lifted me with his hands gently like he always does and helped me to the couch.

"Who knew taking catering and care to this club could cause me so much energy?"I said as I laughed weakly

I _was not_ really that tired, I have some sort of a little adrenaline thing that helps me a lot when I am too tired.

I was actually shocked because it was Takashi-kun who helped me and not anyone else. I walked on air that day...

"Keira-san, I am frankly confused as to how you know so much about us." said Kyouya-senpai as he looked at me through his glasses.

I cleared my throat and realised that everyone was looking at me now.

"I actually come from Ibaraki. My mother (voice breaks) umm, died so I used to live there with my dad. He urm..Liked to party and he doesn't love me and the life there is really uncomfortable so I moved out and now I'm staying with Haruhi-chan."I explained.

"Oh, you poor child!" Tamaki, the twins and Mitskuni hugged me a little too hard.

Takashi pushed them away and lifted me off my feet and onto the couch so I could continue.

"Thank you Takashi. I read about you guys in Haruhi's letters as she described the last few months with you guys. By the way, Haruhi you never mentioned anything about your great talents as a host! "I cocked my head to the girl host.

She blushed while grinning under her hair.

They nodded. "I got the same scholarship Haruhi has and so now I'm here!"I smiled.

Tamaki looked at me and said "You look like a foreigner, Irish?"

I nodded and things got a little awkward until...

Renge rose from the ground and did her usual maniacal laughter.

" Keira-san can be the host club's waiter and help the hosts out in any way!"said her.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up in the way Haruhi described as 'creepy' and said "Yeah, could you, Keira-san? You're good at accounting right?"

I laughed. "Only if you pay me so I can pay my rent to Haruhi."

Haruhi shook her head and "No, Keira-chan, you can stay for free."

I argued "No, that's wrong!Never mind I love the host club as much as you do!"

The hosts and Renge smiled at me."They're like the wacky family I never had!"Shouted me.

Tamaki got overemotional as usual and said "Yosh, that's the way! Now Keira-chan can be our aunty!"

We ignored his craziness and ranting. Kyouya settled the deal.

Now I was an official Host Club member!

Kouru and Hikaru begged to be allowed to allot for my outfit during cosplays.

Kyouya gave his approval and then I sighed, "If you must..."

They high-fived and went to discuss something with their fashion designer mother, slamming the door.

Tamaki shouted something about a father daughter reunion and dragged Haruhi that was powerless to protest.

I sighed and devised a plan to walk home. Kyouya must have seen his money flying away and quickly excused himself.

"You can ride with us, Keira-chan!"Shouted Mitskuni.

I thanked the cute boy who had flowers all around his profile.

When I realised that Takashi the crush I never had would be going with us, my inner side squealed but I dreaded the ride back home.

We entered the large black limousine...

* * *

I'm still brainstorming for anything that could happen. Pls review if you lyk this story!


	6. Kisses and confessions

OMG, a car lift with Mori-senpai? What will happen?

* * *

The limousine is a beautiful car, I noticed as I climbed in.

The black leather interior of the exclusive Mercedes and comfortable seats made me feel elated. It even had a mini bar!

Knowing this was Mitskuni's car, the bar was full of cakes and chocolate.

Takashi was stoic and emotionless like always throughout the entire ride while I talked with Mitskuni.

I began to like Mitskuni more. I mean, how could someone (except a jealous younger brother) hate this adorable kid?

I also made conversation with Takashi although I did most of the talking.

I was surprised that I understood his short replies and questions like 'Hn' and 'Mm' and 'yeah'. I sort of just knew what he meant.

I asked him about his fans at the school. He said that all of them were just friends and he always rejected them as he didn't like any of them. Well he said 'they've became friends to me.'

I deciphered that though, but I'm fairly confident of my own thoughts.

My heart sank to the depths of my empty stomach once I knew that he would reject me too.

Takashi must've seen my fallen face. He made me sit up and asked if everything was alright.

I swallowed and nodded, not trusting myself to speak in case I blurted out my love for him.

For the rest of the lift, I stared out of the black tinted windows.

Once we arrived at Haruhi's house, I sadly departed the beautiful car and my friends inside.

"Bye, Keira-chan!" waved the cute blond and I waved back while Takashi mussed up my long black hair and said a short bye.

I walked up the steps to the small flat where I was currently residing with my best friend.

Haruhi wasn't home yet. I wondered where Tamaki had taken here for almost 2 hours...

I shrugged and entered the empty apartment. I made some green tea and a light meal for myself.

The food helped to fill my empty head. After that, I took a shower and lay on the second bed in Haruhi's room that was mine.

I thought about what Takashi said in the car. I slumped further down the bed. I just couldn't help falling for that beautiful handsome boy with deep black onyx eyes...

A knock sounded on the door. I jumped up startled, thinking it was probably Haruhi.

Imagine my surprise when I found Takashi outside the door. I started blushing hotly.

He handed me my blue hand phone and said "You left this in the limo."

I looked at him, admiring his every feature, his smooth face and dark hair, longing to touch and linger there...

He caught me blushing and his cheeks turned a light strawberry.

I smiled and said "You look very cute when you blush!" .I felt horrified when those words were escaping from my stupid big mouth!

He blushed some more at my stupid comment.

A second later, I felt something make contact with my forehead. Something pink...

Then, that Greek god of a Takashi was gone.

I clapped my hands over my mouth. He kissed me! Those three words kept repeating in my head like a dream.

Haruhi bounded up the steps and shouted "He kissed you! OK, on the forehead but he kissed you!"

I quickly recovered and said "Where were you and Tamaki-san? Did you guys go for a date?"

Haruhi playfully smacked me and said "No! I'll tell you later, now let's go in, I'm starving!"

After a meal, we sat on the couch, while Haruhi told me where they went.

"We were just outside a commoner ice-cream shop. Tamaki-senpai wanted to try commoner ice-cream so we each had a cone. That's all."

She tried her best to sound monotonous but I noticed the sparkle in her eyes and the red on her usually bland cheeks.

"He confessed, didn't he?" I said all-knowingly.

She sighed and said "Yeah, I shouldn't hide anything from you, you clairvoyant."

I giggled and she said that they were kinda going steady now so the whole world will know by tomorrow.

"How did you see Takashi-kun ..."I wasn't able to continue because I remembered the soft touch of his lips.

Now it was her turn to giggle. Haruhi said "I saw EVERYTHING!"

I blush 10 shades of red and threw my hands up.

"What am I going to do?"Wailed me.

She patted my back, telling me to be patient like she was with Tamaki-san.

I would confront him tomorrow and find out whether he really meant it.

My heart drummed harder at the mentions of his name for the entire night, earning sweatdrops like **so** ==lll from Haruhi...

* * *

I know...Let's be patient alright!


	7. A new emotion

Oh no is Takashi going to reject Keira?

* * *

I wish time would pass faster; I really need to speak to Takashi-kun...

"Miss Anoyuki, do you have the answer to question no.12?"Asked the science teacher who knew I was thinking about something else.

"Urm, is it global thermal, sir?" I said defiantly while giving him my sweetest smile.

He was taken aback because he was so sure I couldn't answer correctly.

I was just observant, I guess. Across the room, the twins and Haruhi thumbed up to me for defeating this teacher 'coz he liked to pick on students.

After classes

I sighed in relief. Now I needed to suck my guts up to confess to Takashi-kun.

Today the club was not cosplaying so I did my usual job.

Although I avoided Takashi because every time I looked at him, I would blush and stutter and my palms get all sweaty.

In addition, I wouldn't be able to tear myself away from those black hypnotic eyes. And so the day went on...

* * *

Takashi's POV

I cannot believe I kissed her. Me, Morinozuka Takashi.

'**I cannot believe you didn't kiss her on the lips you stupid bakemono! (Silent cussing)'**

'Shut up if I did I would kill me!'

I wasn't able to resist her. When I arrived at the door with her forgotten phone, she kept blushing. Seeing her blush was so beautiful I blushed too..

Maybe...just maybe...I like her?

When she first showed up she was unlike anything I've ever faced.

I struggled to hide in my stoic and emotionless shell but she made me burst out full of energy.

She is very kawaii yet beautiful with those perfect lined-up white teeth and pink lips.

When I first saw her it was a dream...

When I heard her voice I thought I died and went to heaven.

She has the smoothest voice, as smooth as leather tinged with Irish and yet still maintaining our mother tongue.

She would talk only if deemed necessary.

She also has a gift of a sense of humour, and she is very friendly and her smiles light up the darkest of days.

I felt for her what I didn't feel for anyone else, not even Mitskuni.

And that was, love.

* * *

Kyouya and Renge looked at those two occasionally.

It was obvious what was going on.

They conversed with each other excitedly and made another scheme to make more profit from their easily MOE customers.

'Renge had not been crazy for these few days...Her real inner is starting to show.' thought Kyouya.

He dismissed the thought quickly before he blushed.

The plan would come along perfectly to find love for these ignorant hosts and one helper.

* * *

What do they have in store? What does it have to do with love?


	8. Darkness all 'round

What are the managers going to propose?

* * *

After the customers left for the day, Kyouya called for a club meeting.

"Renge-kun and I have devised a new club activity..." said the shadow king while pushing his glasses up.

Renge was actually wearing normal clothes for once and she looked really pretty, or as thought by a **certain** person...

'Ah, Renge's really trying for Kyouya-senpai.' Thought Haruhi as she eyed the blue spaghetti-strap dress the now normal girl donned.

"New club activity? Mommy, how come you didn't tell Daddy first?" cried the twins.

They grinned with Keira while pointing at Tamaki who was muttering something about bad moms and poking his fingers together in his corner of woe.

The new three devils laughed at the weird 'king'.

Renge got up to comfort Tamaki and so did Haruhi.

"OH, Haruhi don't you usually stay out of matters concerning Tono?"Asked the orange-haired villains.

Immediately, Tamaki jumped up and started shouting at the twins about butting out of his 'daughter's 'business.

Haruhi blushed like never before.

Kyouya was starting to get irritated and Renge saw the danger.

"OK, guys calm down please. We only got an hour left to discuss the club activity." Pleaded Renge before Kyouya blew his top.

Everyone stared at Renge who was practical for the 1st time.

"Now, we need Mori-senpai and Keira-san to leave the room and go wait for a second in the other waiting room." Said Kyouya while smiling creepily.

Keira lost all hints of her evilness and Takashi turned pink.

They quickly ran out of the room together.

The rest of the club hosts looked after them in confusion.

"We've decided to form a get-together plan for Keira-san and Mori-senpai. We've already set up cameras to tape the entire thing." Said Renge slowly.

Everyone jumped about happily and clapped.

"Now everyone sit on the floor and keep quiet!"

"Alright, okaa-san!"

Kyouya flipped a large switch and it was very dark for a long time...

In the other room, the hosts heard muffled sounds of Keira and Mori-senpai.

* * *

OMG I hope their doing _**something**_... (Perverted hentai laugh)


	9. Oh, I see

Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! FYI, Keira's POV 1st

* * *

In the other room

The lights flickered off and it was so dark.

I drew my knees and I couldn't move. I am afraid of the dark. Very afraid.

**Flashback**

_I ran upstairs when Dad started hitting Mom at night. He always fought her at night. When you couldn't see anything, just hear sobs while your mom was being beaten up..._

I felt a long arm around me. Takashi-kun?

I didn't realise I was crying until he told me to stop crying.

I felt comforted in his presence...

"It's alright, Keira-chan...Look I have a lighter." Comforted Takashi.

I saw a blue and orange flame flicker in the distance.

"A-Arigatou, Takashi." I stammered.

There was nothing else to do. I knew it was now or never...

"Takashi, do you like me?"

I felt his hesitation and I was so scared.

"No. I don't like you." Said he in a gust of breath.

My heart ripped apart so hard I couldn't breathe. I stared into his eyes and saw it there.

"I love you, Keira." he said with a smile.

"W-w-what?" faltered me. The blue light started to fade.

"You heard me. I love you." Said Takashi.

He hugged me gently and his lips kissed mine.

They were soft like nothing I've ever touched, softer than velvet.

The kiss turned fiery with passion and I had to break away gasping for air.

I saw his face. He was blushing and so was I.

As the lights were back on, I was in the most shocking position...

Takashi's POV

She was at the bottom of me. I eased myself so she wouldn't feel any of my weight.

She was so timid without the lights. I don't know how she can be so beautiful.

I kissed her again, this time I explored her body with my hands. She took after her dancer of a mom, she said.

I spoke the most I had ever spoken with her.

She was bold and she even kissed me back. We were not going to stop now!

The door swung open. Tamaki-san gaped together with Haruhi, the twins and even Mitskuni.

I quickly hugged Keira upright so we seemed innocent, but they already saw.

Kyouya-san smirked and Renge smile at Keira, happy for her.

That bastard, he planned this!

I was so busy with Keira(blush) that I didn't notice the high-profile camera on the wall!

She was in worse condition than before. She fainted. Her shirt was hanging off her shoulder and her bra showed.

My blazer was off and my long-sleeved uniform was unbuttoned.

Shit. I carried the fainted girl in my arms and fixed our clothes, ignoring the staring idiots.

I splashed water and she woke in the club room with me, Mitskuni and the others looking at her.

Mitskuni-san looked at me with big brown eyes and said "Takashi, you love Keira-chan ! Yay our plan worked!"

Haruhi dabbed Keira's forehead with wet cloths while Tamaki whispered to Haruhi.

"Everyone we have a confession to make too. Me and Haruhi are going out." Shouted our king.

Another 3 minutes of dumbfoundeness and even Kyouya was astonished.

Wow Tamaki's not such an idiot after all! I thought as I looked at Haruhi who was once again blushing.

"Ano, Kyouya-san, Haruhi-chan is a girl?" said a shocked Renge. She recovered and made a suggestion.

She whispered the suggestion to Kyouya who listened attentively.

"Ok then maybe Haruhi and Keira can be our first girl hosts? How about it, ladies? Are you ok with this, Mori-senpai and Tamaki?" asked Kyouya.

We nodded. Keira and Haruhi sighed as they realized they had to wear girl clothes. Oh no for them...

The twins smiled for their new 'onee-chans'.

Kyouya-san asked Renge to be a host and she agreed.

Other than that, Renge also agreed to Kyouya's other suggestion in which she blushed so I'm guessing it must be a date.

Suddenly, two green-clad identical girls with short red hair dashes into the room.

Who are they? The twins looked at them realizing, then for once they looked very happy.

We stared on as they hugged each other and Haruhi asked.

The first one said "We are...

* * *

Want to find out? Stay tuned for the next chapter, dear readers! Love ya!


	10. New hosts club

I know! The tension! The stress! Well here we go! Back to Keira's POV

* * *

"We are Hikaru and Kouru's fiancees. We were engaged when we were kids."

The second one introduced themselves. "I'm Yizuko Hizumi and my sister here is Shizuko Hizumi."

Hkaru said "Sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier..."

Kouru continued "...We thought it wasn't important."

They didn't sound sorry.

I was confused as to what happened before the fainting but then I remembered and felt _**so **_embarrassed!

"It seems that we interrupted something..." said Shizuko.

"No, it was just that Mori-senpai over there did something naughty with Keira-san." Laughed the twins.

The girls began to giggle hysterically.

They are so much alike it scares me...

Kyouya-senpai formulated the new second club of host girls with Renge, me, Haruhi and the Hizumi twins as the hosts.

I looked up at Takashi who was studying them while Mitskuni fed them cake and the twins relished old times with their girlfriends.

Tamaki and Haruhi were laughing together for the first time about something she did.

I was about to ask Renge if she liked Kyouya-senpai but Takashi grabbed me.

"Not worth it." Mumbled him.

"How did you know what I was about to do?" asked I.

He smiled and said it was boyfriend intuition.

"So, we're together now?" shyly asked me.

He nodded without expression but I knew what he really meant.

"I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday. We'll go somewhere special, alright?"

"Ok. And you should speak more, you have a beautiful voice." I replied to Takashi.

He smiled a little and nodded. My heart leaped of joy when I realized that Takashi Morinozuka had just asked me out. OMG OMG OMG!

(Mental freak out).

We went back to eating cake with Mitskuni and talking to the new Shizuko and Yizuko Hizumi.

They had been living in the Caribbean with their father who was researching dolphins and now had come back to Japan for good.

He didn't want them to stay with him as it separated them from their homeland.

We learnt a lot about them. They were just like the Hitachiins.

However, they had found confidence in each other when engaged.

At this point, Kouru and Hikaru said that it wasn't _really _Tamaki who took them out of their shells, he just helped a little.

This sent him to his corner of woe until Haruhi talked him out of it for the first time.

It was so romantic I hugged onto Takashi for the rest of the day.

While Renge-San was trying hard because Kyouya-senpai was there, but I could see MOE sparks in her eyes.

I admire her determination for the one she loved the most and I could see that Kyouya-senpai knew it too.

He pushed up his glasses and asked Tamaki and Haruhi to book a room.

We all laughed, especially the pair of twins.

The rest of the day passed flawlessly except for one little thing.

The new found couple twins began their reign of prankster terror.

Today, Yizuko and Shizuko pushed Tamaki onto Haruhi who slipped on a mysterious banana peel.

And it happened again with me and Takashi only this time done by the Hitachiin twins.

Kyouya had already made them a part of the Ouran High Host Club (girl one), so we better be prepared for more of this in the future.

I was going to live one day tomorrow with me as a girl host and working together with the Hizumi twins, Renge and Haruhi.

After that day, Takashi will be taking me out on a date...Ya!

When we were on the way back home, he didn't speak but kept looking at me in that special way that made me blush.

I love it.

Haruhi was in a daze for the entire day too, finally showing the girl side of her that only I knew existed.

Other than that, she was her usual calm and collected person but only for Tamaki-san.

So I waited for the next day when I could try hosting for the very first time...

* * *

So what will happen to the girl host club? Will it fail desperately or be the star of the night?


	11. Hosting fun

OMG it's the goodness of the girl host club! YOSH, LET'S GO!

* * *

I tied her hair up for the first time.

It was getting too long and kept blowing into my eyes.

I passed the small mirror in the room when I was changing.

I saw two things on my chest. Two very big things.

I cannot believe they've grown to be so big, but I guess I'm not as flat as I was when I was 12.

Haruhi's had not matured yet but I still root for that.

Someone knocked my bedroom door and came in.

"What are you DOING?" asked Haruhi while staring at my chest.

"Just looking, are they ok?" Returned me.

She blushed and said they looked fine.

I thought so too but they looked small compared to a certain girl in my watched anime, a Mikuru Asahina from SOS Brigade.

She was a natural kawaii and MOE instrument, so I'm not going to compare to her.

Haruhi urged me to hurry so I did, scarfing my toast down and coffee.

So began the first day of mine as a girl host.

Kyouya-senpai is such a good manager he had taken care of everything.

I was to take care of the hair and make-up, Renge was the manager.

Haruhi was told by Kyouya-senpai to be the president because _Tamaki-san_ asked for so.

She nodded gravely but she had a big task; she had to find the last member of the club.

During auditions, we found a girl named Utako Jinozuka.

She is the cutest Loli-Shota I've seen next to Mitskuni.

She was cute all the time, it isn't a mask, and she and Mitskuni were very good friends.

She agreed to work right away.

My first customer was a Shiroyan Ayuhiza.

We chatted for a while. I was pleasant enough throughout the conversation.

Hosting is really easy if you open up to it.

I'm more of a natural rookie like Haruhi, says Tamaki-san.

I flirted, acted sweet and sour. The guys were not as swayable as the girls but I managed.

Unlike the original host club, we only have one customer per time as Renge says this is more 'businesses like.

We are doing quite well, even on our first day.

Once the activities stopped for the day I was relieved.

Renge is a great manager and Haruhi earned the right title of queen.

Haruhi has the most designations. The twins are not doing the forbidden love amongst siblings like the Hitachiins, instead choosing to act like the cutest twin sisters and calling all customers 'Onee-tan'.

Utako and I were good friends and the hosts said that she and I resembled Takashi and Mitskuni.

Tamaki-san said to Haruhi "I can't bear seeing those men with you, my dear Haruhi." As he put a hand on her cheek.

She swatted it away and said "This is business and besides, don't you do the same?" coldly.

Tamaki was going to his corner of woe when Haruhi softened.

"But you know you're the only man I can see with my eyes." Said Haruhi with her new found hosting like Tamaki.

They were lost in their own world.

Takashi sat with me on his lap (Kyaa!~) while I told him about the hosting experience.

He nodded while looking at me again in that way~~...

He kissed my forehead and told me to look at Renge and Kyouya whom had fallen for the twin's tricks again.

They had slipped and fell on each other...MOE!

Yizuko and Shizuko posted the video of the incident that Hikaru and Kouru had taken.

Takashi and I sighed. We were always the silent flowers observing the world...

Mitskuni and Utako were busy eating cake and chatting about bunny shops.

Utako is very bright despite her innocence and she understands me like Takashi does. I adore her!

Renge and Kyouya had not moved and were beginning to get serious while me, Takashi, Tamaki-san and Haruhi watched.

We pushed them into the next room before the twins discovered though.

So ended the weird day of hosting with laughter, messed up hair and clothes and Renge to blush harder...

* * *

Gambare for me! Wait for the next chapter!


	12. Datenervous

Begin a new day!

* * *

I was kinda nervous.

**Flashback**

"_Remember our date tomorrow." said Takashi. I nodded and ran to join Haruhi and soon I had butterflies in my stomach._

**End flashback**

I was counting the minutes...while my stomach gave an unearthly growl to remind me of my 'time of the month'.

I woke Haruhi up at 5.30 pm, exactly an hour and a half before Takashi would come and pick me up.

She was so mad at me and sleepy groggy-like too.

But she wasn't like Mitskuni when he was awakened or like Kyouya-senpai.

I knew about this and always pictured it in my mind. I could easily think of Kyouya-senpai as an evil shadow lord.

Mitskuni? The cutest boy you've ever seen? No way...

I shook her 'till her teeth rattled.

"What?" growled Haruhi.

"I need your help! What am I going to wear? What do I do?" I ranted on.

"Go to Hiakru & Kouru not me. When you finish come back here for a pep talk. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted

I shrunk as she yelled at me and went back to sleep muttering about Tamaki-san.

Using the phone they'd given me, I called up Hikaru and his brother.

They were with their girlfriends playing video games but I thought 'What the heck...'

So I was at their place and was stunned by the large walk-in wardrobe.

They had like a million and one evening gowns but all were so unique and beautiful...

The boys left me and Yizuko and Shizuko to help me change.

They grinned evilly and I tried to imagine they were just trying to help me out but they thought this was a very fun game.

I picked out almost every other dress but the two similar Hizumi's would never approve.

"You need heads turning, Keira-san!" complained them.

They picked one for me in the end.

It was beautiful and not as slinky as the rest.

Gold and laced with silver, I noticed.

I went to put it on before Takashi would arrive here to pick me up.

After I put it on, the Hizumi twin sisters applied make-up on me and dressed me up like a doll.

They were so mean that they didn't even let me look at myself in the mirrors.

'Well, I can't have everything...' thought I.

The girls gave me on and off-pointers about what not to do and what to do while dating while I thanked them profusely.

A mellow horn sounded outside the Hitachiin mansion and Takashi was here.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and opened the ivory-coated door.

There he was, in all his glorious perfection, my dark prince...

We were busy staring at each other on the doorstep while the devils laughed.

I didn't care, because I was looking at Takashi clad in a tuxedo, a heavenly sight...

* * *

Gomen, readers, watashi wa tsukare...I'm very sick with a cold and fever in the head.


	13. Strawberry pinkishred

Ok back on track!

* * *

I could not believe that the person in front of me was real.

He looked like an angel.

He wore a black tuxedo that clashed perfectly with his black hair and eyes.

He made me feel like I was an unworthy princess...

He offered me a red rose and I smiled at him, took it and smelt it.

It smelt as fresh as him, Takashi Morinozuka, himself.

"Thank you, let's go..." breathed I.

He smiled slightly, the action lifting those smooth lips just off corner.

The Hizumi's thumbed me up while the Hitachiin's glanced at each other with a feeling I couldn't fathom.

I got in the car and Takashi-kun asked the chauffeur to drive us to someplace called 'Strawberry Valley'.

"Where is it?" asked I.

All feelings of nervousness were gone. Just by looking at him.

He lifted his mouth again in that mini-smile and squeezed me hand.

"Somewhere special, remember?"

The car whizzed across so many different roads, twisting and turning.

I had never been to Chiyoda before, so I'm not very sure of everything.

I took another deep breath, spreading it to the very tips of my lungs.

He looked at me quizzically. I told him I was nervous.

He told me not to be. "I'm not going to eat you."

I laughed. He looked at me with something that can only be described as..._love._

Takashi-kun's POV

Her laughter was the most mellow, sweetest tinkling I ever heard.

We arrived at the strawberry farm. The valet recognised me immediately.

Although there was adequate parking space, I had a special space.

It had our family name on it.

"Thank you, Jun-young."

He bowed and left. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"You own this place? How did you know I like strawberries?" asked her.

She blushed, probably embarrassed by her childish outburst.

I smiled. She was jovial as I walked through the VIPs entrance, but as she saw the rows of plantations...

She stood, rooted and stunned by what she saw.

I relaxed and hands in pockets, stared with her, our bodies silhouetting the ground.

It was a pretty amazing sight, I must be frank...

Keira-chan's POV

It was stupefying! My expression must have been that of an idiot.

Rows of strawberry plantations, red and green, dotted the horizon with an elaborate little open-aired place for eating the berries.

I loved it.

"It's lovely." Said I as I leaned into him.

We descended the stairs to the farm with him by my side.

I spent an hour plucking fresh strawberries from high railings with my boyfriend, Takashi.

I had a simply marvellous time.

Despite the fact that it was a farm, we did not get our clothes and shoes dirty.

"It's designed for people to pick without dirtying themselves so we must maintain this state at all costs." Explained Takashi to me.

We had a rattan basket each full of the red fruit.

Takashi guided me to the eatery of the farm.

The assistant smiled and upon noticing Takashi, did his job smoothly.

"Cream, chocolate or chilled champagne, Morinozuka-sama?" asked him while motioning to the dips.

Takashi bought chocolate for the two of us.

I was eating strawberries next to Takashi! I felt so happy today...

The amount of dip was by no means meagre; the assistant had given us a medium sized bowl.

The strawberries were sweet and succulent and with chocolate, heavenly.

I bit into the second one I had, glancing at Takashi who was taking bites in a gentlemanly way.

He saw me glancing and I blushed, the hue of my cheeks matching the fruit I was eating.

He did the absolute unthinkable.

He kissed me with his chocolate lips and I licked the chocolate off for him.

I couldn't stop kissing him, his taste was better than anything in the world...

It was he who pulled me off gently and our noses touched.

I felt neglected, unwanted but he crushed me into a hug against his strong chest, telling me without words that I was wrong.

I wish I could stay like this forever, in his arms...

Something else

Behind the white tapestry of the room, a black figure stood stoic.

She was jealous of Keira-san who was still hugging Takashi-san..

'Dan that b**ch for stealing **him**!' thought her.

She tapped her painted nails on the wall rapidly in thought.

* * *

Who is this mysterious being?


	14. Staying for the night?

I wish I could tell you who she was...

* * *

It was getting late at night when we left.

A distant thunderstorm sounded and a clap of lightning flashed in the distance.

I glanced at Takashi with worry in my eyes for Haruhi-chan.

He used his mobile to call Tamaki-san to see how she was.

Surprise, surprise, he was already on his way there.

I smiled at the sky for giving them such an opportunity to be together.

Turns out it was only a false alarm thunderstorm but I'm sure Tamaki won't go.

Takashi knew exactly how I felt and lightly patted me on the shoulder.

He is really tall so I had to look up to see him.

Don't get me wrong, I am not as short as Utako or Mitskuni.

I'm sort of between Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-san.

I am not vain although I must say I am proud of my body.

Kami-sama has given me a healthy, pretty body and a life with its occasional ups and downs.

I felt it was wrong to disturb those two lovebirds during their moment but where else would I stay for the night?

Takashi stopped me before I could enter the tiny flat.

I blushed because he held his hand _**way **_too close to my chest.

Being the gentleman he is, he didn't do anything and courteously escorted me to the limo.

"You can stay in my house for the night, Keira-chan." Requested him.

Noticing my blush again, he blushed too and added that I didn't have to.

I nodded once, hoping he'd understand.

He did and called his parents and let them know.

Two goofy, wacky adults waited for us at the doorstep of the large mansion.

I envied Takashi or having such a loving family.

Satoshi is such a kind, outgoing boy I'm surprised he's Takashi's brother.

His dad is a hilarious guy, always telling jokes.

His mom is as matronly as all the other moms but she is also kind.

I wish I had a family as beautiful, warm and loving as this...

Soon, it was time to sleep.

I was to stay and spend my night in a room across Takashi's.

I brushed my teeth and did the usual routine before sleeping.

It all went smoothly and I slept like a log.

When it was about 5 a.m., I woke up.

I don't know why I did but I just did.

I witnessed an incredible sight outside my window.

No, it's not a rainbow... I saw Takashi morning training, like for kendo and his martial arts.

Here's the catch. He was training... with his shirt off.

OMG. I mean, I have seen this before in photos that Haruhi sent while in Karuizawa.

But, in real life, I can't stop staring. Seriously, he is just so_** sexy **_with slick spiked hair and washboard abs...

I didn't realize I was only wearing only a thin dress and it was still early in the morning.

I shivered, it was sooo cold.

I sneezed accidentally and then covered my mouth quickly.

Maybe I was quiet and he didn't hear me...I prayed heavily.

He saw me and noticed.

Darn my darned unlucky mishap of unluckiness!

He smiled lightly and motioned for me to go down to the training grounds.

I took a light bath first, and then I went.

He tickled my chin, making me laugh.

"Now it's not like you to be peeping tom, Keira-chan?" playfully said him.

I grinned and said not so.

He kissed the tip of my nose.

He sent me home after breakfast and Haruhi was absolutely stoked when she found out.

Apparently Tamaki-san was the perfect gentleman...

Good for her I guess..


	15. Haruhi:Tamaki, where art thou?

Sorry for the short one earlier...

* * *

I was back in Haruhi's house.

Due to that one lightning incident, Tamaki-san and Haruhi-chan have been seeing each other more.

A mere two normal days have passed since then.

I don't know where or how, but Kyouya-senai got hold of the news and proceeded to publish it.

Ok, financially he did the right thing for our host clubs.

But friendship-wise, no way on Earth.

He and Tamaki were currently on strikeout.

Renge and Haruhi are pressurized as to how they came to this point.

Yes, you read correctly, they are officially a couple.

Kyouya-senpai was actually pretending to be such an egoist to the extent that he asked Renge-kun to tell us.

Right now though I have to hurry to the supermarket to buy some dinner for me...

Tamaki-san brought Haruhi to his house today to meet , who has come from France for a short visit and of course Tamaki-san's Obaa-san.

I hope that old coot will approve of her.

I'm not being rude; it's just that I feel obligated to be as she is really mean.

Raoji-san has gone to a Okama party today, so it's just me and myself for frozen sushi dinner.

Oh well...

After a frozen dinner that I fixed for myself, I set off to finish the mountain of homework that I have.

Then, I hit the sack early, exhausted.

I sleep happily, dreaming of Takashi and all my wonderful new friends, when suddenly a piercing wail fills my ears.

A shatter of broken glass pursues.

I run to the kitchen and see a broken Haruhi crying over the small sink.

I know that it's not the time for words now.

I hush her, holding her in my arms until she stops crying and shakes instead.

I cleaned up the broken shards of glass.

After a night's rest, Haruhi told me what happened.

I was so concerned for her.

_Flashback_

Haruhi walks into the large mansion and greets the Suoh family cordially.

She is dressed in her best clothes and Tamaki looks nervous.

They were on the progress of getting to know each other except Tamaki's grandmother who is cold to Haruhi.

"Why did you bring this commoner back to the house with you, Tamaki-sama?" asks Grandma Suoh.

Everyone freezes except Haruhi who lights up in fire.

"I do not mean to be rude but Tamaki has every right to choose who he wants to love." Shot Haruhi.

The atmosphere was getting tense...as Tamaki looked torn.

"Grandma, Haruhi, this is enough!. Haruhi, gomen but please leave now." shouted Tamaki.

Haruhi looked at him with confusion and hurt while Grandma Suoh smirked.

Mr and Mrs. Souh took Haruhi to the main gate.

Before they could even apologise, Haruhi bolted out of the door and ran all the way to her flat.

_End flashback_

"I accidentally slipped the glass off my hand while I was crying. Oh, Keira what am I going to do?" wailed Haruhi.

I had never seen her so sad and miserable before.

Except when there was thunder and lightning.

I clenched my fists in anger at Tamaki-san for being so stupid!

"Also, I think...I think I'm _**pregnant.**_" Whispered Haruhi.

"What?"

"Yes, I've been throwing up sometimes and I just feel something here." Said Haruhi while rubbing her stomach.

Oh my gosh, Haruhi cannot be pregnant! No!

I absolutely hope not. I contacted the host clubs.

I requested a telephone conference.

Takashi answered barely after the first ring, sounding concerned.

Mitskuniand Utako were there with Takashi too, they were having a 'play date'.

Kyouya-senpai was busy looking for Tamaki-san with the twins and Yizuko.

Shizuko and Yizuko were never apart just like Hikaru and Kouru but she was with Renge-kun now.

They were at our doorstep.

I greeted them in and Haruhi said hi weakly.

We talked on the phone with the others.

We made our moves without a second thought for our dearest friends.

Yizuko, Renge, Utako and I would take Haruhi to the Ootori hospital.

Kyouya-senpai had made a booking for us for a check-up under Haruhi's name.

He would pay for everything. After all this was his hospital.

Takashi and Mitskuni would join us there.

Meanwhile, Kyouya-senpai, Shizuko and the twins would continue their search for Tamaki-san.

They needed him to tear from his grandmother's side.

Haruhi needed him now most of all.

Also, if by any slight chance she was pregnant, he was the baby's father.

I prayed to Kami-sama for her, him and everyone else that she would be alright.

We strode into the waiting room with Haruhi in our wake.

She entered the examination room with a small smile and nod to appease us, but it was clear she was nervous.

Wow, these private hospitals sure are different from government ones.

It even had a sauna and a large LCD screen television for us with a bookshelf on our left.

However, I was too busy worrying about Haruhi to enjoy the wondrous facilities.

Takashi must have noticed my frantic look while I paced up and down so fast I could've worn away the red rug.

He hugged me tightly and I burst into sobs, my heart racing while Utako and Mitskuni looked at each other in anxiousness for me.

The doctor burst out of the room, frightening me.

With her, she had the test results. Haruhi lifted her head up a little.

"I'm glad to tell you that Fujioka-san is..."

* * *

Find out in the next chapter of my story! Hehehe...


	16. Meditation, Mystery and Paparazzi

Sorry, I just luv luv luv cliff-hangers!

* * *

"...not pregnant. Thank you and good day."

Kyouya-senpai thanked the female doctor and looked at us, his maternal host family.

Haruhi flung herself into my arms while sobbing in relief.

I'm not entirely sure of my emotional display at that moment.

I did know that I was thinking that my life should be some sort of drama...

Tamaki-san ran into the room while shouting Haruhi's name.

Haruhi's face had never been that stone cold before, I'm sure.

She spun and faced Tamaki-san with anger in her eyes.

"Sorry, Senpai but I have to study. See you all at school."

She didn't even give a glance at poor Tamaki-san.

He slipped into his corner of woe, but he was serious this time.

He should've approached Haruhi 'as a man', he mumbled.

Kyouya-senpai was disappointed, I could see that.

Renge-san looked sad as her friends had upset her romance levels, but I'm just guessing here.

Utako and Mitskuni sucked their thumbs in that 'a child's thought' stage.

They shrugged and skipped sadly down the hall.

Takashi squeezed my hand.

Although his face was as emotionless as ever, I know he meant comfort.

He left me to join his cousin and promised to call me.

The twin couple looked like nothing had happened but I could sense sadness in their eyes.

I ran after Haruhi hard.

After a whiIe, I finally caught up with her. She was in the hospital parking lot.

The autumn trees were shedding their gold and red leaves around her, in a roundabout swirl.

I could not believe my eyes and stayed back so I wouldn't disturb her.

Her and Tamaki-san. Yeah, they were kissing passionately, without a trace of their fight.

They were locked onto each other really tight.

I snapped a picture of them silently and sent them with a smiley each to my friends.

They looked surreal there, like a page out of a book.

I got instant replies from them. And all were happy messages.

I sat on the pavement with my knees drawn up to my chin, overflowing with happiness.

I knew now that true love could make anything happen to anyone.

Haruhi waved bye to her boyfriend and headed straight...for me!

"Ahhh! Keira, you..!" screamed Haruhi in my face.

I smiled at her, a perfect angel, and the face I used if I got into trouble.

She gritted her teeth in response, her brown eyes turning midnight black.

I slowly brought up my mobile with the picture I snapped just now of them.

She glared at me and started chasing me around the parking space.

It is a good life again! I stopped by Takashi's house after dropping Haruhi off at her own house in a taxi.

He was in his own training room, the maid told me.

I saw Utako and Mitskuni by the large pond.

They were fooling around with their identical stuffed bunnies only Utako's was bright purple.

Mitskuni was a good playmate, Utako told me.

I was always marvelled by these Loli-Shota's total innocence, they only noticed the good in everyone's lives.

I saw Satoshi too, he waved to me and I waved too.

I found Takashi's training room after wandering for a while.

I saw him meditating on a brown mat, his face a cloud of serenity.

I dared not disturb him, so I sat cross-legged opposite of him.

I could stare at him like this forever...

A piercing scream shot through the air, it sounded like Utako.

Although he had opened his tranquil eyes, I was too worried for Utako now to be embarrassed.

We rushed to action and found that Mitskuni has already done his part by rescuing his best friend.

He was all wet and so was Utako, both of them shivering.

*"Uta-chan! Uta-chan, doijoubo?* shouted Mitskuni.

Utako blinked, her large eyelashes fluttering.

Mitskuni blew a breath of relief and hugged her.

He set her down gently and guided her staggering body to the towel room to dry up.

Takashi-kun's POV

I noticed that Keira had gone unnaturally still while staring at Mitskuni and Utako-san.

I wish her eyes would stop sparkling like that, my nose is going to bleed...

Although she was just dressed in a simple sunflower blouse and white cut pants, I think she still looks awesome.

Keira looked up at me suddenly.

I was totally unprepared for that! I swear!

I dipped her down and kissed her when as if on cue...Music flowed, dance music.

I took her hand and we danced perfectly like two puzzle pieces meant for each other.

Elsewhere, an elegant girl of sixteen strolled down the plane to the red carpet.

Her painted nails clicked while her white Chinese face portrayed no emotions.

She was headed to a certain Morinozuka household in Chiyouda...

* * *

The starred part means "Utako! Utako are you alright?"


	17. Lolita Love?

Oh my goodness, that mystery girl again?

* * *

I was exhausted after dancing all night with Takashi-kun.

Utako and Mitskuni must've turned on the radio or something.

My tired brain was not ready yet to think and so I promptly fell asleep.

The next day when I woke up, my first action was to blush.

I did that why?

Takashi was actually sleeping right next to me!

He was currently having a nosebleed although I have no idea why.

Maybe...he was dreaming about something...

I giggled loudly and accidentally woke him up.

He smile and bid me a good morning.

I realised I was wearing a shirt and pants, something different then the one I wore to his house yesterday.

Did he change my clothes for me?

I stared at him in mortification. He sighed and said "No, the maids did that..."

"This telepathy boyfriend thing is really getting to me." I said.

I know he is good at this telepathy stuff but he's so good he's freaky.

He'll always be my loving boyfriend though.

"Since we're in bed why don't we make advantage of this situation, ne?"He whispered to me.

He kissed me and I was surprised. Was he alright?

His body temperature was a little hotter than normal, but then he was a hot person...Ha-ha.

He didn't stop kissing me and he'd better do it because it was starting to get real serious.

I couldn't think or breathe.

My mind was clouded with thoughts of passion, love and lust.

Suddenly, while he was in the middle of removing my shirt, he blew an erratic breath and just stopped.

He sat up straight.

I felt totally unneeded and kinda mad too. Maybe he just wasn't ready, or maybe I was the wrong one for him?

He said a long sorry and a "Let's save this for marriage, alright?"

I understood at once. Then my mind comprehended what he had just said.

"You...you want to marry me?" asked me shyly.

He lifted his mouth and smiled while giving me a single nod.

I sighed contently and lay down on the large headboard of the futon.

I could imagine us getting married, having children and growing old together.

Just I and he forever 'till the end of time...

Takashi-kun's POV

Her eyes were closed as I was actually there spiritually, her mouth turned into a small smile.

She looked like an angel in Kami-sama's utopia world of perfection.

I touched her nose lightly with the tip of my finger.

That woke her up with a start.

"We'll be late for school, come on." Said I in a monotonous voice as always.

She smiled again, her happy-go-lucky character back in form.

I wish the world were as happy as her, it would be a much better place.

I and her separated to different bathrooms and the maids helped her to get ready for school.

I was waiting in the front living room of my large house for her when suddenly my dad appeared.

He was dressed in a blue business suit.

My dad has always got along well with me, more than he does with Satoshi.

Satoshi's my mother's son so I'm my father's son.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked him while winking at me.

"Getting ready for school..." I tried not to roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, by the way, you need to stay or dinner here today. There's someone I want you to meet, our company's most loyal customer."

I felt very suspicious as my dad tried to avoid eye contact with me and looked very uncomfortable while saying this.

However, when Keira appeared in her clothes and we headed for school, I completely forgot about it.

A normal day of hosting went by with a slight problem.

Utako-san has a best friend who was her regular customer. Who is a boy named Yuki Soutaro.

Mitskuni was jealous, I could see that being his best friend and protector for almost all our lives.

On the other hand, Keira who had only known Utako Jinouzuka for a few weeks was confident that Utako-san felt nothing towards Yuki.

While Utako-san left early with Yuki-san much to Mitskuni's disappointment, Kyouya-san made it a point to interrogate him.

Renge-kun was rather puzzled until Haruhi explained all this to her.

She coped with Haruhi's sudden gender revealing well, as if she expected it all along.

The twins were laughing together with Keira at some new joke story they made about Tamaki's new hobby of teaching Haruhi how to play the piano.

Sometimes, I just pitied Tamaki and his girlfriend because...

Nobody could stand a chance against the four devils and my lover.

Also, that's why I love her.

"Why are you jeaous of Yuki-san, Hani-senpai? Don't you know you are so distracted by this that you lose concentration on your hosting job?" asked Kyouya-san.

"This decreases the customer satisfaction by 35%." Said Renge-kun factually.

The poor boy looked down at his shoes while pulling his Usa-chan's ears.

Keira looked at me. She said the boy was in love with Utako-san before, but I had never taken it to heart.

"Kyouya-sanpai, maybe it's because Mitskuni loves her?" asks Keira.

Everyone nods their heads up and down.

"Oh, so Hani-senpai is love sick.." said Hikaru and Kouru.

"...Maybe he needs to confess, or shall we make it happen?" hinted Yizuko and Shizuko with a lace of evil.

Mitskuni hugs Usa-chan as he considers this. " Maybe I am but I'm not sure."

"All I know is that my heart goes da-dum-da-dum when I'm around her, but I like being around Uta-chan."

Before anyone could give any comments, Haruhi suggested them to give Mitskuni room to think and maybe ask him tomorrow.

The guys shrugged their shoulders.

Kyouya-san cleared his throat and said "Renge-kun and I are going for lunch now, see you guys."

Renge-kun appeared out of the host changing room on cue. She wore a beautiful crimson blouse and cream red skirt that reached to her thighs.

"Renge-kun kawaii!" said MItskuni while smiling.

I nodded my approval while Haruhi and Keira shared a secret smile.

Tamaki said good bye to the last customer with a dramatic bow.

He took Haruhi's arm and they 'adjourned' for a wonderful French restaurant.

Keira and I sighed as we trudged home, me worried about Mitskuni and her about Utako.

At dinner, a burly American man was at the dinner table with Mother and Father and also a girl.

Father stood up, straightened his tie, and said "Son, I'd like you to meet..."

* * *

Who is this unfamiliar couple of strangers? DUM DUM DUM!


	18. Forced love

Let's get to it shall we?

* * *

"..Mr John and his American-Asian daughter, Kelly Song."

He sat down and looked quite pleased with himself.

"My daughter is to be your son's **fiance**___**, **____Mr. Morinozuka?" asked the man in a deep throaty voice._

___I froze, what did he mean_ **fiance**___**?**_

What about Keira? What about my friends? My life?

I stared at my father, who looked away with guilt in his eyes.

My mother looked terribly sorry for me.

Satoshi patted my arm and felt sorry for me, he said.

"Yes, yes, Jon-san. He is." Said my mother.

I looked at the girl.

She had the fair white skin of a Westerner but the paleness of ___a_n Asian.

Her eyes seemed to bore into me; fire dancing in each pupil.

She had red nails, as red as blood.

She smiled at me, but it was more of a shark's smile, before it devours you.

I don't know exactly why but I felt a sense of foreboding for her.

"Excuse me, please." Said I.

I rushed out of the dining room and into my own room with their voices trailing behind me.

I couldn't breathe. What would happen to Keira if she found out about this?

I drew myself into my thinking position so the thoughts would flow easier.

I couldn't, just couldn't do this.

But my father did mention that this is for my family and company's best interest...

'**Just for your stinking honour, duty and family, you are going to give up the most gorgeous, smartest and one of a kind girl in the world?'**

'Shut up conscience! I'm trying to think! What do I do, oh what do I do?'

'**March in there and slam your fist on the table and just refuse! Is that so frikin' hard?'**

I ignored it and continued wailing in my head.

I decided to call my friends. Only Kyoya-san and Tamaki-san, I guess.

I called Tamaki-san first.

"Hello, Mori-senpai?"

"Hello, Tamaki-san. I need your help this time..."

We talked for a while on the phone about my dilemma.

"Don't give up love and friendship for family. I almost did that but luckily I didn't." Advised him.

I thanked him kindly before he began to blather some idiotic nonsense about bananas and monkeys and the twins.

I called Kyouya-san next. He was busy he said.

I actually begged him, really a lot. I guess desperate is the right word.

He sighed. I could picture him pushing his glasses up now...

"What is it, Mori-senpai?"

I explained again.

"Well, it just seems that you know what you have to do. Good luck."

I'm in a freaking problem all that entire bloody bastard can say is 'Good luck'.

I expected this from Kyouya-san... ==lll

I Hung up after he said his last word and collapsed on the floor, white and lifeless.

(A.N. We see this all the time in anime...The 1 where characters change into white dolls...)

I woke up, and starched my head. I needed to be somewhere to think properly, my favourite place in the house.

The garden was very lonely at night, just the way I liked it.

It is a lovely garden, so lovely it reminded me of Keira, so I started loving it.

There was a large pond in it, just like the Haninozuka's but it had a wide selection of flowers and the night air was laden with their sweet scents.

I sat down on a patch of wet grass, but I didn't care.

Only Keira was on my mind, what should I do?

I sprung up as I heard the crunch of footsteps coming my way.

She was here, my forced **fiancé.**

She sat next to me, while I turned my head away from her.

She cupped my chin in her hand and turned my face to hers while I struggled to pull away.

"What's the matter, my loving husband-to-be?" asked her sarcastically.

I tried to stay emotionless, but inside I was screaming for her to leave.

"Listen, Ms. Song, you are absurdly beautiful but I love someone else, so please call the marriage off, I beg of you." I said in a quiet voice.

I hoped I sounded convincing.

She laughed the sound bitter and dry, not at all like Keira's tinkling of melodious bells.

She let her hand fall from my face.

"Oh, that low class Keira person?"

I froze, how did she know of Keira and me?

"I know all about you and her," said her, obviously enjoying the moment, her voice too sugary and sweet.

"But you will surely forget her because we are about to get married." She said vivaciously.

She was a descendant of a witch, an evil and cruel queen of her own domain, a terrible and horribly sad ending to a fairytale.

I stood up but in an instant, she knocked me down, the action pushing her on top of me on the down, our faces inches apart.

She caressed my face as I squirmed and tried to push her off gently.

"You can have all you always wanted, your family too, or shall I ask my dad to make you all beggars on the streets of Tokyo?" whispered her.

I stopped moving, considering all the possibilities.

"What do you want, you monster?" asked I while cursing my company for serving these kind of customers.

"Now that's better," purred her seductively.

She kissed me on the cheek, hoping to turn this into something more, I think...

She got off me while brushing the grass away from her designer red gown.

"Good night, my love," she said whilst winking at me.

I wanted to vomit and barf at the same time, but don't blame me.

I know what I have to do. Starting from this day on, I no longer love Keira and Keira will no longer love me.

I'm so sorry Keira but it has to be this way, we can never be together, for fate has parted us.

As the lavender blossoms blew in the wind, I plucked one from the air and stared at the purple flower.

I blew it away from my palm at last.

I love you, Keira.

* * *

Oh my God, so sad! (sobs while writing)


	19. Forced breakup

Still sobbing here...

* * *

Keira's POV

I stretched while Haruhi who was already awake, brushed her teeth in the tiny bathroom.

We arrived at school a little early.

The twins were already there, poking fun at the class president.

Yizuko and Shizuko were extra evil today with a hint of malice.

'Strange, Takashi isn't at the school compound...' thought I.

He always waited for me there, rain or shine.

Once, he brought me to class with an umbrella as it was pouring while Tamaki ran with Haruhi through the rain.

Takashi walked with Mitskuni on his shoulders, looking normal.

However I could sense a disturbance in his heart.

He didn't look at anyone, not even me.

"What's wrong with Takashi today?" complained I to Yizuko and Shizuko.

They shrugged their shoulders with v/v eyes, so like the twins.

They had only been with us for a couple of weeks but I felt that they were very wonderful people, just playful, from the inside out.

Renge picked up a pile of accounting books from the corner.

She said "Mori-senpai has been really restless lately; he's like those manga characters, the idiot trio when they want to see Ayuzawa."

"From Kaichou wa Maid Sama?" asked I.

She nodded while glancing at Takashi-kun worriedly.

Haruhi sipped tea from a porcelain cup with purple edges.

It was Kanako's favourite tea set, the girl who loved the tea set delivery boy.

Haruhi told me how much she loved Kanako's story, now Kanako was in England with her fiancé.

Suddenly, Yuki Soutaro burst into the room with an armful of flowers.

Utako, who was busy playing with Mitskuni and their respective rabbits, stopped and looked at him.

She gasped and slapped her forehead.. "It's today isn't it, Yu-Yu chan?"

He nodded while looking at the door, as if he was in a hurry.

Utako-san rushed up on her feet and gave him a super-massive hug, kissed him on the cheek and waved him goodbye.

He left with sad, large blue eyes, while his fringe blew in his eyes.

We were all stunned, or eyes a perfect 0.o

Mitskuni, however, had retreated to the sofa and sat there, knees drawn up to chin, ever since she called Yuki 'Yu-Yu-chan'.

His expression was one that you can just think of as...Pure jealousy and hatred.

Utako turned around and saw our faces, and then she laughed.

She tossed her purple-blue hair while we returned to normal.

"Yuki is leaving for the States now; we won't ever see him again." Explained Utako.

"What, are you sad that your best friend isn't going to be here anymore?" sarcastically said Mitskuni in a low voice.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins froze as they had heard that very voice before, when they got his bunny wet with tea.

Mitskuni stood up slowly, his fists clenched at his sides.

Utako was known for her patience of an angel, but not right now.

She matched his coldness and cruelty. "Why are you jealous?"

Mitskuni smiled thin, "Why would I be jealous of you and Yuki Soutaro, just leave me alone and go to the States with him."

He stomped out of the room, face ablaze with indignation.

Utako stared after him in disbelief and slumped to the floor.

She sobbed her heart out while I tried to comfort her.

The twins and Tamaki-san ran after Mitskuni.

Kyouya-senpai and Renge-kun watched together with Haruhi in a mixture of pity and sadness.

That reminds me, where is Takashi?

He was still sitting on a chair reading a book as if nothing happened.

I made sure Utako was alright with Haruhi first and then I did it.

I slapped Takashi, outraged.

He looked up from the damn book finally with a hand imprint on the right side of his face.

"Your best friend and his playmate have just had a big fight and you're doing NOTHING? Don't you have any moral rights at all? You've been like this since the morning, Takashi. What's wrong with you?"

He slipped his hands into his pockets and said the most heartbreaking words I've ever heard.

"Let's break up, Keira. We were never meant for each other and frankly, you bore me to tears."

All my dreams of our marriage, dating and life shattered in an instant and the glass fragments broke my heart.

Now it was my turn to heave teardrops as he left too.

Takashi's POV

I just did the most absolutely stupid thing in my life.

I cannot believe I broke up with Keira.

I slid down on the brick wall, head in my hands.

But if I didn't do this, she would be hurt more if she found about the engagement.

I turned around the corner only to find Mistkuni sobbing and kicking the wall in anger.

I gently carried him back to the host rooms.

Keira's POV

I stopped sobbing, knowing that there must have been a reason for him breaking up with me.

I took out a set of pencils and paper and started drawing.

This was what I always did if I was sad, that and chocolate.

I was drawing a beautiful wedding dress, all white and silver with a long trail and sparkles.

He entered the room again with Mitskuni on his back and the other's on his trail.

I ignored him, only caring about Utako and her best and boy friend.

She hugged Mitskuni and he hugged her back, their hands grasping each other's shirts.

"Uta-chan, I'm sorry I guess I am a little jealous."

She smiled wide and said that she had known before this.

She shrugged and they went back to playing like everything was normal except for one thing.

Utako whispered to Mitskuni of the break-up, but I pretended it was nothing.

Most of the hosts were bending over my drawing now, interested, all except him.

It had now evolved from a simple sketch to a beautiful and wonderful piece of clothing.

I could almost feel it in my hands now, touching the smooth chiffon and lace with my fingers.

The silver sparkles that ran through the thread was gorgeous, the ribbon sash holding the hour glass figure smooth and silky purple.

"You have a good drawing talent, Keira-san." Noted Kyouya-senpai.

I nodded while adding detail to the ruffles at the end of the dress.

"I started drawing in primary two with a picture of Sailor Moon." Said I while laughing.

Haruhi piped in "Yeah I've got a picture of it, I totally adored the drawing!"

She took it out of her backpack and everyone admired it.

I stood up and shouted finished! Renge-kun loved it so much she hung it on my side wall of the host club room.

Takashi-kun's POV

She shouted finished, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks a slight hint of red.

She looked wonderful, her hair swept back behind her small shoulders.

I love the drawing it looks exactly like the one she would wear to her own wedding.

It breaks my heart to do this, but that's the only thing I can do..Gomen-nasai, Keira.

* * *

I wish I could put a stop to this, oh wait I can! Teheee!


	20. Gone?

___(Wiping my eyes)

* * *

_

I lost myself again.

Although I am very glad that my favourite Loli-Shota has gotten back together with her best friend, I just...

The break-up is starting to get to me.

It's just like that beautiful and creative book written by Stephenie Meyer, the Twilight saga.

The second book, New moon, when the heroine Bella Swan has to break-up with her Takashi, Edward Cullen.

I felt lost, hating it as I stumbled clumsily through life.

I was a lost in a world without Takashi as a newborn duckling that has lost its mother.

The days flew by 'coz during that period I saw that time meant little, I never noticed it passing.

The days became warmer and the Sakura trees started showing their beautiful pink blossoms, making the air fragrant.

Haruhi and Raoji-san were concerned over my health and I would not blame them being as that I had not eaten for days.

My body grew thinner and frailer when I refused to touch a single bite of food.

Haruhi would push a metal spoon to me as I weakly shook my head and pushed it away.

She would sigh and give up, eating it herself.

One day, I fainted in school and Hikaru and Kouru had to send me to the nurse's office.

The nurse told me to lie in bed at Haruhi's house for a few days and rest while I must eat more.

I nodded while giving her a watery smile, glad that I wouldn't have to see him in school again.

Takashi-kun's POV

It broke my heart to see her like this.

The world became a gray picture without her lively presence to light it up.

A world of silence and sorrow it became without her ever present smile and tinkling laughter.

My heart was broken while considering the choices I had to prevent her from withering and dying like this every second.

One day, she fainted in class.

I hated myself for not being stronger and wished that Song would die, right now.

While she was gone, Kyouya-san called a council meeting of the host clubs.

He stared at me long before the rest followed suit.

I looked back at them, unafraid because I was innocent.

Shizuko and Yizuko were the first to yell at me, and I took it all without a blink of an eye as I deserve it.

"How could you do this to her, Mori-senpai? Don't you understand how important you are to her?"

Tamaki looked at me with pity in his eyes for every word that they burnt me with.

Kyouya pushed his glasses while Haruhi yelled at me next with tears in her eyes.

Then, Renge's turn but she did it with a solemn tone, as if she knew it was not my fault.

After that, four sad boyfriends tried with all their might to stop four angry girls(one of them calm) from killing me.

That reminds me, where was Mitskuni and Utako?

MItskuni did know about my family affair but he has never spoken to me since I started ignoring Keira.

Utako was busy trying to help Keira as well.

Every once in a while though, she'd look in my direction then at Keira again, as if trying to figure out our relationship.

They appeared at the door of the host club room, Utako panting and Mitskuni tugging my shirt impatiently with a frantic look on his face.

The twins were gaping open-mouthed sporadically.

"Keira-chan is gone ,Taka-chan! She's never coming back!"

Utako-san's panting ceased and she looked at me with the most sorrowful eyes I have ever come across.

I felt myself drop on the floor.

Keira was missing...Keira was missing...Keira was missing, the three words repeated over and over again like a broken record.

However, I just couldn't believe it.

Keira, gone? No...No!

My life eluded away from me as I thought of the plan I had in mind to save her and US...

My heart broke as I remembered our dates, her smiles, kindness and the life she gave me.

I banged my head on the wall despite the shouts from MItskuni, KYouya and the rest of the hosts.

Why, oh Kami-sama why was I such a stupid useless f**king bastard?

The ache in my chest too large to bear and suddenly I couldn't breathe anymore...

In an abandoned warehouse

Keira-san struggled in a chair trying to get out of the rope they bound her in.

A naked bulb flickered in the distance, lighting the musty room.

A man dressed in a shirt and torn jeans counted 5000 Yuan greedily on a small table.

A girl of sixteen sat in the chair opposite of him with her hands folded on her lap.

She wore a stylish outfit that must have cost more than what she was paying him.

"Thank you, , thank you." Said the man while pocketing the reward he got.

She smiled cold and bitter, while she left the warehouse.

'Stupid lowly hired hit men, they would get anyone for money, even his own daughter...' thought her as she smiled again, her plan in motion...

* * *

You guys just want to kill me now rite?

Wait on for the next chapter of this wonderful story off angst, abuse and romance !


	21. Last scene

We now find out if Mori-senpai is alright, but is Keira-san?

* * *

In the warehouse

I woke up, I must've fainted.

My mouth felt like parched leather as I ran my tongue over the roof of it.

I remember non-stop crying over a letter that he had written to me during our first two weeks of dating during assembly.

I had found it in my bag, crumpled and dirty with dust.

I was looking for my drawing of Kawabe Chieco. Yeah I drew her as she is my favourite singer.

Haruhi and my other old friends had loved the picture.

It goes like this:

Dear Keira,

I shall love you always and if you're wondering why I wrote this letter, it's because I am bored. We will never fall apart because earthquakes can't shake us neither can cyclones break us, we are on a pyramid. I love you, Keira-san, the angel of my life.

XXXOOO,

Your Takashi-kun.

I will never recover from this painful loss.

Then, my father banged into the house.

I was frightened; worried that he might take me away.

He did just that, knocking me unconscious and bringing me somewhere else.

Then, I woke up here.

Suddenly, a door slammed open in the room and I found myself staring at a beautiful white face.

A girl of my own age, she left the lights on and her smile was that of a beautiful, yet cruel ruler.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" I managed to croak out.

"Why, isn't it obvious? How stupid you are...I do wonder why Takashi-kun loves you so."

I gasped. She knew about us?

"But, you're wrong, he hates me and broke up with me because I am not right for him."

Saying that bought salted tears of pain into my eyes.

She said mockingly, "Well, too bad. Still, as his promised fiancé I must make sure you are not in the way, I will have to kill you."

What, his promised fiancé? Maybe Takashi likes her more than me, isn't it obvious that she is prettier and smarter than me?

She laughed and the sound reminded me of rocks and leaves being ground.

I hung my head, helpless to escape this terrible fate I was faced with.

Meanwhile in the school.

Kyouya-senpai splashed water on Mori-senpai's face and he woke up spluttering.

Utako and Mitskuni were there with him and so were the others.

Yizuko and Shizuko plus Haruhi understood his so-called situation after being explained to by Tamaki-san and they apologised gravely.

He sat up straight and shouted Keira's name repeatedly.

Kyouya placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "My police team is on it, we may find her alive."

He sprung up and said "I want to help too."

Kyouya shook his head and told him if he did she would know.

He nodded and sat down again to meditate, finding peace and serenity in his state-of-mind.

A few days later

"Mori-senpai, we have information about Keira-san!" shouted Tamaki.

"When tono says we, it means Kyouya-senpai got it for us..."sniggered Hikaru followed by Kouru.

Kouru lazily played with his girlfriend's red locks of hair.

Hikaru had his arm around Yizuko's and they were all waiting for the news.

Utako and Mitskuni looked up from Keira's drawing book and so did Mori-senpai.

Kyouya cleared his throat while Renge and Haruhi walked closer to him.

"My best officer saw a girl talking about Keira-san with Keira's father outside an empty warehouse." Said Kyouya while pushing up his spectacles.

He handed a photo over to Mori-senpai.

Mori-senpai gritted his teeth in anger.

"What were they talking about?" asked Takashi.

"Umm..well.."

"Spill it, Kyouya!"

"They wanted (Voice softens) to kill her and dump the body in the marshes just off Hayakama Highway."

Mori put his hands on his head and moaned in agony."Why?"Shouted him.

Tamaki looked revered as Haruhi put her hands together around his.

"Is this girl your fiancée?"

He received a nod from the black-haired monument of silence.

"They have also unintended to revealed her location, but they did." added Kyouya-senpai.

They would bust in there right now...

At about 8 pm at night, a group of guys and girls were seen exiting a black limousine.

Kyouya-senpai was not with them, he preferred to stay behind with his girlfriend and come out as a late hero much later.

They walked in on tiptoe and were careful not to make any noises.

A large bodyguard, whom Mori-senpai recognized as he was outside his house before that awful dinner, stood outside arms akimbo.

Hani-senpai kicked him in the crotch and he fainted when Mori-senpai tapped him on a chi spot on his shoulder.

He crumbled like a weak tile of plastic.

They took cautions again as they found Keira-san tied to a chair with darkness all around her.

Utako let out a strangled gasp when Tamaki tripped over a stone, sending him flying across the room.

They had been discovered and it was all because of Tamaki-san, that stupid baka.

It was too late now...

A light bulb flickered on while all of them tensed, ready to rescue their good friend.

A figure stepped out behind the crates...

Ms. Kelly Song laughed with her arm around Keira-san while the latter struggled to escape.

Mari-senpai reached out to grab his girlfriend but it was too late.

A glinting stiletto dagger was inches away from Keira-san's smooth silver-white throat.

"Not a move or she dies." Threatened Ms. Song.

"Put the gun down, sister, you wouldn't kill her." Said the Hizumi's .

The Hitachiins put their arms protectively in front of their girlfriends so that they wouldn't try and rescue Keira-san.

Kouru shuffled around nervously and proceeded to tie his shoelaces.

"I've been waiting for you Takashi-kun..."purred the evil seductress.

"Why are you doing this Song? Didn't I say I would marry you already?" asked Mori-senpai tiredly all while keeping his actions neutral to make himself calm.

"Simply because...because I'm evil enough to stop you from ever wanting her anymore." Laughed her cruelly.

"No way, Ms. Song. You will never tear Mori-senpai's love for Keira-san no matter how hard you try." Shouted Haruhi and Tamaki agreed.

"Why is that; haven't you noticed who is at a higher advantage here now?" asked her while cocking the sharp blade up in the air.

"Because I am at that advantage so put the gun down, Teme."

*"Kyouya-senpai, anata des-ka?"* asked Mitskuni, eyes as big as saucers.

"Yeah." answered the said senpai as his spectacles glinted while he pointed a Sig Saugner at Kelly Song.

"How'd you get here so fast, and right on time?" aske Tamaki-san while Haruhi sweatdropped like** so** ==lll.

"Kouru-san has a phone in his shoe." said Renge-kun standing behind her boyfriend and never taking her eyes off the girl holding the knife.

"Enough talking!" screamed Song. She raised her arm ...

The blade moved in a millisecond, the bullet even faster, a fraction of a millisecond.

For Mori-senpai, time slowed to a dramatic stop in which he tried to grab Keira-san, but it was too late.

He held a limp Keira-san, dressed in a simple white wrap dress, now red with blood flowing from her sliced throat.

Kyouya-senpai jumped over the witch's dead body and checked Keira-san's pulse.

"It's not very serious, just a second-layer tissue deep cut, but hurry up I can hear her pulse fading..."

That was all he needed to hear. He ran as quickly as lightning to the limousine with her in his arms.

'Please, please be alright, Keira.' Prayed him desperately.

He kissed her cold forehead as they sped to the hospital, her fate undecided.

His life and hers were intertwined like thin string woven together, cut one and you cut both.

* * *

Oh my gosh, will Keira be alright?

*- Kyouya-senpai, is that you?


	22. A short notice 2 my readers

I am so sorry to tell all my dear beloved readers this but I will not b able to update the chapters of this story anymore...

Well only until after September 23rd.

Because in my country there is this stupid major exam for twelve yr olds.

So i have to crash for it although God knows i'm smart enough.

So this is just a notice to tell u guys all this bullcrap.

I am so ever very sorry.

Please keep waiting and hoping for 'Keira has entered Ouran' because I will try to sneak in every once in a while.

I am again, very sorry..

My only hope is that u guys don't ever stop hoping for my update and pls don't forget about my story because I have tried so damn hard to make this story so unforgettable and famous.

Please don't make me lose my dream of being a good Fanfiction author.

I am begging you all to keep this story somewhere in your own minds...

Please...Please Please... Thank you ever so much and remember...

DON'T FORGET MY STORY 'cos it is one of the best Ouran fanfics... I guess.

(sobs while typng)

Good bye readers, friends and Keira not to mention the host club...

-Normal Girl

a.k.a Alyssa


	23. Safe and sound

Hi guys managed to sneak a little writing in...

* * *

I woke up in Heaven.

Well, rhetorically speaking because I was surrounded in white.

My bed was white and so was the room.

I rubbed her eyes and thought 'Where am I?'

I saw a black-haired person stirring under her grasp.

Takashi?

He woke up slowly and looked at me slowly.

He hugged me ever so tight and I laughed breathlessly, so glad to have him in my arms again.

We shared a long, long kiss together and I felt like I had never lost that mint-wood taste of him.

Even his smell, it was more intoxicating than ever, I guess because I missed it so much.

Wait didn't he break up with me? I remembered everything suddenly and I even recalled the painful loss I suffered.

I pushed him away from me hard and he looked confused.

"Didn't we break up? Don't you have a fiancé?" I said my voice hard and brittle.

I forced myself not to look at him because if I did all my reasoning would vanish.

He sighed and said "She was a forced one too. I love you Keira can't you see that?"

I shook my head then, stubborn as a mule.

Haruhi and Tamaki knocked then entered into the room.

:Keira you're okay!" said Haruhi in relief while hugging me.

Haruhi eyed the situation and asked Tamaki-san and Takashi to leave, she would talk to me.

"That boy risked his life for you, Keira, you should appreciate it. He never wanted her so don't be jealous. He spent the whole week that you were in a coma here never leaving, not even for food."

I gasped at her explanation and realised it had been just that; plain jealousy.

"Alright I know I'm wrong please call him in." Sighed I.

He walked in after Haruhi went out.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and my heartbeat accelerated ten times faster.

"I told you the truth." Whispered him in my ear.

I shivered as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe.

"I am so sorry, Takashi."

I hugged him back and we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

We sat on the bed while he gave me the status update.

"And that's how it happened." Finished Takashi.

Oh...I understand now.

His lips moved down my neck and jaw line, trembling back and forth.

I stood very still, not being able to think of anything else.

I stopped him.

"It's my turn now!" said I while I grinned mischievously.

He became still at my command.

I ran my hands in his hair, perfectly slicked, silky and smooth.

I slowed down deliberately and moved my hands down his face and I saw him shake just a little at my touch.

In a second, he pushed me onto the bed, unable to take it anymore.

His mouth explored the length of mine as his perfect tongue ran across its roof, and we wrestled a while there.

I moaned a little louder while his hands never stopped touching me.

"Can you guys please get a room, you have company." Said Kyouya-senpai whilst pushing up his glasses.

An astonishing lady entered the room and I was taken away by a breath of familiarity.

She had long blonde hair, a feathered boa, lavender-coloured nails and a purple dress tied together with a purple silk sash.

Her face was a cloud of serenity with dangling earrings of high heeled boots and a face free of makeup.

Somehow that face was ever so beautiful without makeup and looked very determined.

Flashback

A young woman bathing a young Keira while Ms. Anoyuki got a tight slap from her father.

"How could you marry such a man?"

"I love him!"

"Love will turn into regret one day Maria..."

The young woman held Keira tightly against her chest, protecting her...

End flashback

"Oh Auntie Dana!" cried I as I rushed into her arms and the familiar feel of her in my arms, slender yet loving embrace.

She held me tight as she said "Oh my Keira I have missed you ever so much."

We were like that for a long time and the rest of the host club's expressions were 0.o except Kyouya-senpai because I suspect he knew about this all along as he smirked.

While we settled down, I told my friends everything and even introduced Auntie Dana to my friends.

"She's a long-lost auntie of mine. But where's grandpa and grandma?"

"They're...dead sweetie. Your grandpa was very sorry even though he fought till the end."

"Oh..oh."

"It's hard to believe it's been twelve years dear, you look exactly the same."

"So do you auntie and I am most definitely not flattering an old lady here."

They laughed and the rest of us joined them.

"So I'm your legal guardian now, there's no question about it they identified Silas's body near the pub yesterday."

"I couldn't be happier auntie."

'But you will Keira...' thought Takashi as he saw Keira and her aunt embrace once more.

He fingered a velvet box in his pocket and his fingers were itching to give it to her right now, but his heart said... 'Wait for the right moment.'

The jewellery in the box felt heavier than ever as he watched Keira helplessly.

* * *

I'll give you a hint, guys; Mori-senpai is 18 while Keira-san is 16 going on 17 and two more years to go before she can be legally **taken.**  
Teeheehee! J


	24. A fairytale

**Two years later at Mori-senpai's graduation**

"Mr Morinozuka Takashi, please step up on the stage and receive your certificate of graduation." Said Sir Sasuke the headmaster as he presented Takashi-kun with a cream-coloured roll of paper.

He looks like the ever same boyfriend to me though.

Although he has a little stubble on his chin, but I like it as long as he shaves.

I clapped and cheered and so did the others.

He waved his navy blue cap around in pleasure and as always, monotonously.

His fan girls screeched and he nodded his head at them with a waiver of a smile.

I immediately felt very jealous although he was my boyfriend and he had waved to me first.

"What are you clenching those fists for dear? Are you jealous?" observed my beloved Aunt Dana and Mitskuni saw too.

I nodded vaguely, waiting for my alone time with Takashi.

He was alone at last after the graduation in the hosting rooms with the certificate, smiling in his sleep.

"He sure must be tired', thought I.

Lately he had been planning something; God knows what and seemed rather busy of the late.

A lock of his ebony black hair fell on his face and I lovingly brushed it away.

He woke up with a start and crouched in defence.

"Relax, it's just me, Takashi." laughed I.

He smiled while straightening up.

"That was some speech you gave just now...,"said I while remembering the barely 30 words he gave on the stage. "I'll bet that was the most you talked right?"

He said "The most I've talked was since you fell from Heaven and came into my life."

I ran a tip of my finger down his cheeks with pride.

"Keira, do you love me?" asked Takashi.

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" spat I angrily.

"I'm here rite?"

"Alright it was just a question, Keira..." said Takashi while rolling his eyes.

"Ok."

"Remember what we wanted to save...urm..Touching each other for?"

My eyes grew round with disbelief and I smiled.

He got down on one knee and held out a felt covered box to me.

I gasped out loud. He looked at me with earnest in his eyes.

"Keira-San will you marry me?" asked him.

I begged him to stand up. He did.

"Yes, oh yes I will!" shouted I. I hugged him hard around his waist.

Shouts and cheers and claps emitted from inside the room as he kissed me and slid the ring onto my ring finger.

Well, I think the rest is needless to say, we had a fairytale-like life together.

The Hizumi's and The Hitachiins got married and became world class fashion designers with Yizuko and Shizuko on child fashion.

Their own little twins have been born and Mummy's designs suit them well...

Kyouya became a successful heir to the Ootori company, outstanding both his brothers and Renge is content to be a helpful housewife who still reads and watches anime and manga during her spare time.

Tamaki and Haruhi, well, they love travelling around the world now too much to settle down.

I hear Grandma Suoh still doesn't accept her though.

That's something she and Ranka-san have in common. They can't stand whom their children love.

We get postcard from them all the time from bizarre places like Africa one day and Rome the next...

Mitskuni and Utako have yet to get married, they are still dating, says him.

Now they manage a famous stuffed toy company that cater to every customers order.

Sometimes, their house is literally doused with bunnies.

How about me and Takashi you ask?

Yes, we got married and I have a daughter, Misaki, as silent as her father and as 'intellectual' as her mother.

We all adore her.

Sometimes, the kids have playdates altogether so we parents sit down and have chats about the past with Auntie Dana in the old armchair.

Although we get older every day, we'll never forget the host club and all the fun activities we had.

Not all of them were perfect nor great, but every rose stem has thorns and we just have to make the best of it, ne, minna-san ?

* * *

Finally, I have finished my favorite fanfiction and may I say I must thank all my beloved readers(if u r still there) and a very inspiring duo of teacher, Mr Zann and Madam Loga who have helped me realize that although I don't fit in it's ok because I stand OUT!


End file.
